hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers 6
is the sixth volume of Yoko Kamio's Boys Over Flowers series. It was first published by Shueisha on March 25, 1994 and followed by volume seven the following June.https://books.shueisha.co.jp/items/contents.html?isbn=4-08-848223-9&mode=1 (Japanese) The volume was translated into English by Viz Media and released on June 9, 2004. It collects chapters thirty-one to thirty-seven of the manga. Tsukasa Domyoji confesses his feelings to Tsukushi Makino. Meanwhile, Rui Hanazawa returns from France acting like a different person. Tsukushi is disturbed by his change and finds herself constantly thinking about him. Later, Tsukasa drags Tsukushi along on the F4's trip to his private island. Book description Summary After saving Tsukushi Makino from her attackers, Tsukasa Domyoji brings her to his house. There he cleans up her wounds with a first aid kit. Tsukasa takes responsibility for what happened to her, though he adds "You didn't really do it with that blonde, did you?" Annoyed, Tsukushi accuses him of being "jealous." He confirms as much, before confessing "I love you." Tsukasa then leans in and kisses her. Tsukushi actually kisses him back, realizing "Was I hoping for this in some corner of my head?" The next morning, a maid informs her that Tsukasa left early "shouting something about revenge." Tsukushi rushes to school, where she finds Tsukasa has strung up her attackers by their ankles. He stops the torture once Tsukushi tells him "That's enough."Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers Rui Hanazawa suddenly returns home from France. Tsukasa immediately informs him that he and Tsukushi are dating now. That afternoon, she finds her parents celebrating her "engagement" to Tsukasa. The doorbell then rings with the arrival of Thomas, who tells her about Sakurako Sanjo's past. Though not ready to forgive her, Tsukushi defends Sakurako the next day when the others make fun of her for having plastic surgery.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Later, Tsukasa gives her a pager and orders her to come whenever he pages her. That night, he has her come meet him at a club. She goes to complain about the furniture he has unloaded in her family's home. However, she is distracted when she sees Rui kissing a girl. She then rushes home.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers At the emergency exit, Tsukushi stares at him in shock when Rui suggests that she "dump Tsukasa and give him a try." He then laughs and calls it a "joke." Tsukushi feels confused about this new, flirty Rui. After school, Tsukasa takes Tsukushi on a trip to his family's villa. They are joined by the F4 and their dates. When Tsukasa shows her her room, he hugs her and says "This is our room."Chapter 34, Boys Over Flowers That night, Tsukushi talks to the two girls Sojiro Nishikado picked up. One reveals that she is staying with Rui. Tsukushi then goes to bed early. Tsukasa comes in and tells her that he will sleep on the couch since she has not yet told him her feelings. He says "Hurry up and decide, will you?" Once Tsukasa is asleep, Tsukushi goes for walk and finds Rui at the beach.Chapter 35, Boys Over Flowers After asking Tsukushi to hold him, Rui tells her about his time in France with Shizuka Todo. He confesses "I'm still just a kid who can't do anything for the women he loves." Tsukushi's pager rings and she returns to the villa. She informs Tsukasa "I went for a walk alone." The next day, the F4 are playing volleyball when her pager falls out of Rui's shorts. He gives it to Tsukasa, mentioning that she left it at the beach.Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa later asks Tsukushi about her pager, she lies saying "It might be in my room." Kazuya Aoike, Sakurako, and Thomas then arrive on a boat. Kazuya later shows everyone an article about Shizuka's engagement. That night, Tsukushi seeks out Rui, saying "I can't get you out of my mind." He kisses her, wondering "Why didn't I fall for a girl like you?"Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers Content ]] *'Chapter 31': Tsukasa Domyoji officially declares his feelings to Tsukushi Makino. It was published in July 1993 in Margaret.Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box *'Chapter 32': first released in Margaret No.16 of 1993. Tsukushi takes up for Sakurako Sanjo, though she has not yet forgiven her. *'Chapter 33': Now that Rui Hanazawa is back, his new flirty behavior confuses Tsukushi. The chapter was published on August 5, 1993. *'Chapter 34': Tsukasa takes Tsukushi and his friends on a trip to his family's private island. It was originally published in August 1993. *'Chapter 35': it was first released in September 1993 issue of Margaret. On a moonlit walk, Tsukushi finds a morose Rui whom she then comforts. *'Chapter 36': Rui tells Tsukushi about his time in France with Shizuka Todo. The chapter was released on September 20, 1993. *'Chapter 37': published in October 1993 in Margaret No.21. Tsukasa becomes suspicious of Tsukushi and Rui. *'Side-columns': Yoko Kamio writes about readers' gifts, the ''Boys Over Flowers'' novel, the second drama CD, Christian Slater, answers readers' questions, and author Makoto Shiina. Editions *'France': Glénat published it on January 21, 2004 as Hana Yori Dango Tome 6.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-yori-dango-tome-06-9782723442671 (French) *'South Korea': it was translated into Korean and released on September 30, 1997.http://www.yes24.com/Product/Goods/65823 (Korean) *'Spain': released on December 7, 2006 by Planeta Cómic as No me lo digas con Flores 6.https://www.planetadelibros.com/libro-no-me-lo-digas-con-flores-n-0637/56397 (Spanish) *'Taiwan': the volume was released as Meteor Garden 6 (流星花園 6) on August 10, 1996.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC50206 (Chinese)https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=2411&page=28 *'Vietnam': it was re-released by Kim Dong as Con Nhà Giàu 6 on September 23, 2019.https://www.nxbkimdong.com.vn/boys-over-flowers-con-nha-giau-tap-6 (Vietnamese) Hana-France6.jpg|France (Glénat) Hana-HK6.JPG|Hong Kong (JD Comics) Hana-Korean6.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) Hana-Spain6.jpg|Spain (Planeta DeAgostini) Hana-Taiwan6.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Hana-Vietnam6.jpg|Vietnam (TVM Comics) Hanadan-Vietnam6.jpg|Vietnam (Kim Dong) Notes ]] ]] *The cover illustration was first featured on the cover of ''Margaret No.22 in October 1993.Hana Yori Dango: Yoko Kamio Illustrations It was also included in Kamio's art book. *Kamio remade the cover for the Hana Yori Dango (2005) soundtrack, giving it a winter theme instead.''Boys Over Flowers'' Complete volume 11, "Making-of Hanadan" *''Hana Yori Dango Returns'' (2007) pays homage to this cover during its opening theme. *Viz's edition of the manga places the volume number in a flower on the spine and front cover. It is noticeably missing from this volume. References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-volume-6/product/53 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 6 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/1591163145/ Boys Over Flowers, Volume 6 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Vol-6/digital-comic/115845 Boys Over Flowers, Volume 6 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Volumes Category:Boys Over Flowers volumes